Harry Potter and the Unknown Celebrity
by supergirlwithoutalicence
Summary: The seveth year at hogwarts find the bunch a whole new stories about the lost princess and mabey the unknown facts soon to be known
1. the dream in effects

"Mmmm.... hah! The Princess Is Alive!" yelled Ron Weasley. waking up from the dream he was just having.

"what is it?" asked Harry half awake. "why are you waking us like this?" he looked at is watch. "It's three in the morning!"

"Sorry, Just had a dream." Ron Said. "I'll go back to sleep now"

Harry grunted and rolled over. Harry was obviously not interested in listening to him.

_It was so real, she was there and she stood up and then she kissed me. It felt so good, it warmed my soul and my cheek tingled. Even now when I'm awake. _He thought to himself.

The next morning he got up early, not having slept since he awoke earlier, and went down to the common room only to find that someone else was already there. It was Hermione.

"hi you sitting in that chair by that fire with the same idea i had" he sat down in a chair next to her.

"oh hi" she answered and continued to look at the fire. "what's up?"

"just had a strange dream" he sat in a hair next to her. Her face seemed red and puffy, as if she had just been crying. "are you okay?" he asked seeing her face

"I...I'm just annoyed. I mean stressed" she replied

"why? Are you annoyed or stressed" he asked "you can tell me anything, what are friends for?"

"well, I'm tired of not getting enough credit in what I do." she said "It's just, Harry...He is the only one who has been there to take the credit for what we help him do."

"I know what you mean. It's always Harry Potter saved life, Harry Potter saved world." said Ron

"and this is our seventh year at Hogwarts, and for the past six years here I have been known as Hermione Granger, Mudblood."

"did I just here you say what! Hermione!" Harry came into the common room and this made Ron and Hermione look around. Sure enough there were other people in the room. That had obviously been there for a while.

"nothing" she replied. "let's go eat, I'm hungry. Ron, so what was this dream about?" and they went to breakfast. The great hall was crowded as normal.

"is this that dream that you woke me up for last night?" asked Harry

"yes, well..I was falling and these other people kept passing me saying your gonna die!

And then I landed with a hard thud in the middle of an enchanted wood. A man looking sort of like a hippopotomus was standing, pointing his wand at me, was yelling 'you killed her! You must die, Traitor!' and I'm like 'no I don't know you! I didn't kill any one!' and he kept persisting that I killed her. His friend who got him to stop threatening me, explained that their princess had recenty dissappeard. Then I was falling again and a woman fell up to me and said 'thank you' I asked who she was and she said she was the princess. And then she kissed me. And I woke up." He Finished. There was now a crowd of Gryfindor students gathered around him listening intently to his story.

"how did she find you?" asked Neville Longbottom a friend of theirs.

"I don't Know"said Ron and he grabbed some eggs and bacon. Not interested in telling them anymore about his dream.

Just then the owls came with the morning post. A huge barn owl dropped the daily profit in front of Hermione. And then a tiny screech owl dropped a letter in front of Harry. Ron and Hermione looked at him eager to know who it was from. He looked at them and then opened it and read it aloud:

Dear Harry,

this is short but ever since i left your third year

I have wondered how you have turned out.

But any way congratulations on killing the

dark lord. I do wish i could come visit you but i am in

a bit of trouble at the present moment. Good luck

with your last year at Hogwarts. I'll write again soon.

**Ramus Lupin**

Lupin had been their Defense against the dark arts teacher, their third year at Hogwarts. He was a friend of Harry's father.

"I wonder what kind of trouble he is in." said Hermione.

"who knows. with what he is he could be hiding from the dementors of Azkaban." replied Ron.

"look at this." Said Ginny who was looking at the Daily Profit that she had taken from Hermione. She motioned toward her brother Ron. He looked where she was pointing and it said:

**princess lost**

recently the princess of Doauner, the only all wizarding country,

was has appeared to have vanished. Is the dark lord resurrected?

Ever since Harry Potter Defeated the dark lord last year things

have been very quiet until now. She was a very kind witch,

she was always nice and we looked forward to haveing her as

our queen. If you have any information on her whereabouts please

send an owl A.S.A.P. To Fairy Dowing, republic of Doauner.

"wow your a star Ron!" said Hermione "are you going to send and owl?"

"why should I? I didn't see where she was, she just spoke to me" he said "Wow look at the time! Come on Harry. Divination, cant wait to see what she has up her sleeve." he obviously wanted to change the subject. Then he grabbed Harry's arm and ran off to class, with harry in tow.


	2. Pay attention in class

_To Franklin you are my best fan. Thank you for inspiring me to write._

Harry hated divination. Ever since third year when he first took it. Professor Trelwany was always seeing sights of his death. When she once predicted something nice would happen, he almost died when Voldemort tried to kill him a third time, but harry ended up killing him forever.

'jeez! I don't know what happened out there' said Ron when they were sitting under the trap door in the east tower that housed the divination classroom.

'you had a vision, about a princess,who is the princess of Doauner, who just so happened to go missing yesterday, in a dream you had last night.' replied Harry rather loudly.

'Shh... keep it down. I don't want her finding out so soon.' Ron said nudging upwards towards the trap door. 'at least before word gets around.'

Soon the bell rang and they entered the hot, dimly lit classroom. Harry and Ron sat at there usual table in the back. The usual group of Gryffindor girls came giggling in.

'ugh. I can't believe we ever had crushes on those bimbos.' said harry looking severely disgusted

'It's better if we didn't think about it' replied Ron.' anyways the girls we like are much better'

Harry was about to reply when professor Trelwany started the lesson.

'today we will be learning about telepathy' she said in her whispery, strange voice. 'now does anyone know what happens during telepathy?'

Almost instantly Lavender Brown's hand shot up like the good little weasel she is. 'When two people communicate without speaking' she said out of turn, making everyone, except her friends, groan

'yes and no. what you said was entirely correct, but it's more complicated. Someone can connect with you without you knowing. Like now I'm trying to communicate with one of you. If you will all open your minds I will show you how it is done.'

She opened her mind and so did the class. Harry found this particularly hard to do but he tried. Then he heard this small voice in the back of his head. He, who had not been listening was kind of scared with what he heard.

'hello harry' said the voice

'a ah hi' he thought back

'you weren't listening were you?' it asked

'ah no' he thought

'now say I wasn't listening in class' said the voice

'uh... I wasn't listening in class' he repeated in his mind

'aloud'

he hesitated

'do it!' the voice demanded

'I wasn't listening in class!' he blurted out loud making the whole class turn and look at him. Professor Trelwany smiled at this.

'now Mr. Potter, let that be a lesson to you. Listen in class so next time I enter your mind you'll be ready. You can also communicate through dreams. Has anyone had any strange dreams lately?'

no one raised their hand

'oh come on don't be shy' she said eying Ron who was growing slightly redder. Slowly one lone hand rose from the crowd. It was that of none else then Neville Longbottom.

'this isn't about my dream but someone I know had a dream about the lost princess of Doauner and she kissed him.'

this last comment made the professor wince and mutter something under her breath. And with every word Neville said Ron grew redder and sunk down in his seat.

'Oh really?' she said with a hint of excitement in her voice. 'if you don't mind my asking, who had the dream' she asked.

Neville hesitated

'come on please tell me I need to know!' she added with somewhat of urgency in her voice.

'Ron Weasley' he said sheepishly. Ron sank so low in his seat he fell out. Kerplunk.

'Please see me after class Mr. Weasley' she added with a slight hesitance in her voice.

'that's all for today thank you class'

they all left the class Ron was trying to leave to, not having to talk with her is all he wanted.

'Mr. Weasley!' She said before he reached the door 'don't think you can just walk out, someone's life depends on you!' this made him turn

_I choose to be evil, just so you keep reading and if you read PLEASE review._


	3. Certain relizations

_Okay I know it took a while, but I've been a little tied up with other things..._

'Someones life depends on what?' replied Ron, hearing this last comment.

'on you.' said Trelwany

'how' he asks

'let me explain alright.'

'alright'

'well... this princess, describe her. Please?' says Trelwany

'She was very mysterious. She had silver hair and big blue eyes. Why?' he answers

'She's...' She hesitates 'She's my sister.'

'what! Your ... Your... Your sister!'

'yes, unfortunately she's been kidnapped to, the same night as your dream.'

'She went missing yesterday?'

'yes, and I don't trust the search party that my parents have set up. For all we know they could be rebels'

'Rebels?' He asks

'Yes our country has these people... They are opposed to my family and the rest of the government. So they try to overtake and overthrow us, but this time I think they've gone to far. I mean she's only 17! She won't even be in power for another 40 years!'

'Professor, what do you plan on doing?'

'I don't know... but perhaps you could help. Could you try and connect with her tonight?'

'um. sure.. But how?'

'How! You did it last night didn't you?'

'yes, but---'

'well do it the same way'

'I don't know how I did it.' Ron says

'Oh you know, you just don't realize it.' She replies.

She then turns to her papers and starts flipping through them with her wand obviously starting to grade them.

'Professor can I leave now?'

'Sure Ron and remember what I asked'

With this, Ron left. He walked back to the Gryffindor common room, in silent stupor. What had just happened? Was this just another dream? Perhaps it was, but it felt so real.

When he got to the portrait of the fat lady and gave the password. She made a note to mention how late he was.

'Your late' She said.

'I was with a teacher.' Replied Ron.

'I have a hard time believing you.' She said.

'Well thats the truth.'

'Okay! Don't be hasty!'

'Will you just ask me the password so I go to sleep?'

'Oh fine. Humph. no fun. What's the password?'

'Tea grass'

'Proceed' She said and the opened exposing the entry the the common room.

Ron walked into the room and was greeted by both Harry and Hermione.

'Here he is!' cried Harry when Ron walked in

'What happened? Did that old bat give you a detention?...again?' asked Hermione hugging him. He was shocked at her strange actions all of the sudden, but he embraced her all the same..

'No. No she didn't' he said he looked around and saw there were a couple first and a few third year students. He pulled them into a corner so he couldn't be heard.

'You won't believe this.' he said

'What? What? Speak!' they said in unison

'well' he lowered his voice 'The girl in my dream, the princess, is professor Trelwany's sister'

'What! No Way!' Yelled Harry

'Yeah way! I have to connect with her again tonight' Replied Ron

'How on earth are you supposed to do that?' asked Hermione

'I don't know. She said I did though'

Time wore on and they kept talking he told them everything professor Trelwany told him. It wasn't until late at night that Hermione finally decided to give in and go to bed. So did Ron and Harry.

'Well I've got homework to do.' said Ron getting undressed and getting into bed.

'Right you do. Find out her name for me okay?' asked Harry.

'Okay. Goodnight Harry'

'Goodnight Ron'

As Ron drifted off to sleep he started feeling warmer and happier as he drifted farther into his dream world. All of the sudden it happened. He was suddenly sitting in warm, sunny, grass field looking out over pastures and pastures of horses.

'Pretty nice isn't it?' said a female voice

'what?' he said realizing she was there 'Oh yes... It's gorgeous'

'try being stuck here all the time' she said

'Princess, Why are you stuck here?' He asked her

'I don't know, But I cant leave. Wherever I go, as far as I go I always get zapped back to this same place, under this same tree.'

'How did you get here in the first place?' He asked

'I don't know I just woke up one day, not to long ago here, under this tree.'

'What's your name?'

'My name is Jules'

'Nice name'

'Thank you for finding me.'

'I don't know how I did.'

'You must have known some how'

Ron then vanished

He got woken up by Harry yelling at him

'Ron get up! You overslept!' Yelled Harry.

'Harry! Why'd you have to wake me up! I was talking to the princess.'

'Do you want to be late for Care of Magical Creatures? He's got dragons today!'

This last comment woke Ron right up. He quickly got dressed and ran out with Harry. They met Hermione in the common room.

'How'd he get Dragons?' she asked

'I don't Know! But it sure is cool!'said Harry

'You know what dragons mean right Ron?' she asked

'What?' he asked

'Charlie!'


End file.
